fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerme
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Death Kite |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 25: Pale Flower of Darkness |class =Assassin |mirage = |voiceby = }} Jerme is an antagonist from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and is a member of the Black Fang, known as the Death Kite. He used to be the greatest assassin in all of the Black Fang, being one of the Four Fangs himself, but was replaced by Jaffar when Nergal took control of the organization. As such, Jerme holds a deep-seated hatred for Jaffar and remains bitter over how things turned out. Jerme is a psychopath who joined Nergal due to his love of killing. He does not expressly agree with what Nergal is planning, but could not care less as long as he got to "feed his blade". Profile He is the boss of one of the two possible versions of the chapter "Pale Flower of Darkness". You play his version if your physical units, Bartre, Dorcas, Guy and Raven are higher-leveled than your magic units Erk, Serra, Lucius and Priscilla. He uses the Light Brand. He appears as a morph in the last chapter, this time wielding a Runesword. In both of his encounters he cannot use Lethality due to the fact that both times he is fought, he uses a weapon that cannot critical. Personality He is an evil and arrogant man. His only desire is to kill as many people as he can to sanctify his psychotic needs; especially his blade. He harbors a deep love of killing; he wonders aloud if Lyn's flesh, cut to ribbons, would be as soft as silk. In-Game Pale Flower of Darkness Normal Mode and Eliwood Hard Mode= *'' Dropped upon defeat |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''* Dropped upon defeat Light Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode= *'' Dropped upon defeat |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''* Dropped upon defeat Quotes First Encounter Jerme: Oh here you are! How delicious! My blade shall feast well tonight, won't it? Eliwood: Oh!! Jerme: Now, which...one...first? Wait! Hold it! There are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them. Might ruin my sword's appetite. You don't mind, do you? If I do it this way? Eliwood: That's... Lyndis: Eliwood! There's no reason to treat with that mad man!! We must find the exit... Jerme: You! Woman! You have beautiful skin. If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons with this, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk? Lyndis: You... Nils: It's no good! Something's blocking our way. We can't get out!!! Ninian: I can feel an evil power emanating from every foe here. If we don't defeat them all, the barrier will hold strong. Jerme: Hyaa ha ha ha haaa! That's Lord Nergal's doing! He knows how much I like to slice through people. He lets me do it as often as I want, which really is all the time. He's after something he calls 'quintessence'... I care nothing for it, but... as long as he keeps bringing me people to slash and cut! I am Jerme! The finest assassin the Black Fang has ever known! Now come! My blade hungers!! Death Quote Trivia *In the prototype build, Jerme is a Swordmaster. *He is the same level as Jaffar when Jaffar joins. *In the GBA games, he's the only enemy Assassin. Gallery Jerme in battle.PNG|Jerme in battle jerme_assassin_sword.gif|Jerme sword animation Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members